


Kittens

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Cats, M/M, Teacher Castiel, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I miss you. I want my best friend to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

Cree is not a he. ~~He~~  She had kittens in your bed this morning. Six of them. What am I supposed to do with six kittens? I don't even like cats that much. I only got ~~him~~ her to keep me company! Your mother said she'll take one. But I still have five kittens. Perhaps the students in my class will take them.

Sam and Jess are officially together. He finally brought her over last weekend to meet us. She is very pretty and reminds me of your mother. I know you'll love her because she made an amazing peach pie.

Your commander called yesterday and said you've agreed to stay another year. So, 628 more days until you return home. I'm happy you're doing what you love. But I miss you. I want my best friend to come home.

 

-Cas


End file.
